Monte Fjantons Mångtusenåriga Anrika Hifthoria
Det hela började sommaren 2003 på Tostarpsgården utanför Tyringe. Basse WT fick en knäpp och kände helt plötsligt för att göra en film. Han hade inget manus eller något så på en halvtimme rafsade han ihop ett fyrasidigt manus om en indian och ett par riddare som skulle besegra en ond trollkarl. Klichéartat? Nä, inte alls. Hur som helst så blev det till film, den film som startade all MFC’s produktion och blev inspiration till våra andra teammedlemmar. ‘Tahkorerna – Maktens Stenar’ var långt ifrån ett mästerverk men på den tiden var det den bästa filmen vi gjort hittills, och den enda med ett vettigt manus. Våren därpå gjorde Jesper Skoog en inofficiell fortsättning av Sagan om Ringen-trilogin; Sagan om det Mystiska Svärdet. I första delen fanns bara två skådespelare, han och Hampus, men senare på sommaren, i del 2, kom fler skådespelare in i bilden. Manuset var nu ett tvåmansarbete, skrivet av både Jesper och Basse. Den tredje delen spelades in samma höst. Här skrevs manuset helt och hållet av Basse, men de flesta idéerna kom från Jesper. Svärdet-trilogin var komplett och Jesper började nu fundera på en uppföljare… Samma sommar filmades både ‘Tahkorerna 2 – Doum-Boum’s Skatt’ och ‘Tahkorerna 3 – Tigerberget’, och detta på mindre än två veckor. Till skillnad från Svärdet-trilogin så är varje film i Tahkorernaserien självständig. Svärdet-filmerna var, precis som originalet Sagan om Ringen, en följetong där varje del mynnade ut i nästa. Doum-Boums skatt blev nästan dubbelt så lång som föregångaren och bättre, både skådespelarmässigt och redigeringsmässigt. Trean blev, enligt skådespelarna själva, den bästa av filmerna. Med mer humor, roligare karaktärer och deras samspel så blev Tigerberget, trots att den var kortare än tvåan, i överlag den bästa av Tahkorerna-filmerna. 2005 inleddes med en ny filmproducents inträdande, Felix Nordh. Hans Maffix, en Matrixparodi, var den första filmen som utspelade sig i modern tid och även den första med hederliga fightingscener, utan svärd och spjut. Skådespelarmässigt, och redigeringsmässigt, så var det kanske inte den bästa filmen vi gjort, men de som var med har många roliga minnen från inspelningen. Senare den sommaren filmades ‘Tahkorerna 4 – Rabos Hämnd’. Alla i MFC nu för tiden håller med om att detta var den sämsta filmen som gjorts i lagets historia. Varför? För det första är det handlingen. Rabos ”hämnd” är att sno Baros presenter som han får på sitt kalas. Precis som de gamla filmerna så finns hederliga fightingscener, vissa säkert bättre utförda än i de andra filmerna, men valet av filmmusik förstörde en hel del. Istället för instrumental och passande musik valdes diverse pop- och rocklåtar. Texten i sångerna har inget alls med handlingen att göra. Detta, tillsammans med Rabos idé om hämnd, och även bristen på en konstant röd tråd, gjorde filmen till ett misslyckande. Visst fanns många komiska och bra scener men det slutgiltiga utförandet höll inte måttet. Inte långt senare filmades ‘Bushman – Urskogens Väktare’. Sågmannen, en galen onding, hade kommit till urskogen för att skövla den och bygga ett semesterparadis, Sågmanland, i dess ställe. Urskogens väktare, Bushman, blir tvungen att slåss mot Sågmannen och hans inkompetenta kumpaner för att förhindra en naturkatastrof. När Sågmannen är besegrad och inlåst får Bushman en hedersutmärkelse av Statsministern, Göran Persson. Filmen var tänkt att vara den första i en trilogi men det blev aldrig av. Manusen till uppföljarna var alldeles för klichéartade och simpla, i alla fall enligt manusskrivaren och producenten, Basse. Bushman markerade slutet på den första säsongen med filmer. Filmen följdes av två års filmtorka, detta av många olika anledningar. Första året fanns inga manus färdiga, även om flera var på gång. Uppföljaren till Svärdet-trilogin slopades och Maffix uppföljaren likaså. Felix äventyrsfilm, Lasse Äventyrare, lades på is och Basse hade tomt på idéer som var genomförbara. 2007 var även det ett torkeår, men till skillnad från året innan fanns manus färdiga och flera på ingång. Mission Quite Possible började faktiskt filmas, men efter bara några scener fick man skjuta upp alltihop på grund av problem med samordning och kamerastrul. Två andra filmer som var tänkta att spelas in blev likaså uppskjutna, dessa på grund av ofärdiga manus. Som kompensation till bristen av filmer så kom en mängd ML-filmer, Manuslösa filmer. TAL, Tyringes Agentliga, var filmserien som inspirerade till Mission Quite Possible (den hette från början ”TAL – Revamped Version”) och flera parodier på olika TV-program, såsom Felix i Naturen och Uppdrag Chansning, spelades in. Namnet och gruppen MFC bildades under våren 2006. Tidigare hade det funnits fyra enskilda ”företag” som gjorde filmer. Sammanslagningen gjordes för att samla alla filmer på ett ställe, och skaffa ett bättre och mer proffsigt namn. Sammanslagningen gjorde inga större förändringar i vad vi filmade eller hur vi gjorde det, men det underlättade för oss alla. 2008 blev MFC’s guldår med över 20 inspelade filmer, varav två långfilmer – Morden i Tyringe och Day of the Not-So Dead Living – de två filmer som åtminstone vi tycker är våra bästa hittills. 2009 blev ännu aktivare än året innan, förvånande nog med tanke på att ledarna – Basse och Felix – båda börjat gymnasiet, fått längre skoldagar och mer jobb att göra. Totalt 29 filmer spelades in, och planerna inför 2010 är att fortsätta den goda trenden med att göra varje år till det aktivaste någonsin. Efter en ovanligt kall och snörik vinter kom Geti 2 ut. Och där slutar historien för tillfället...